<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>July 3rd - College AU by S0phos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037203">July 3rd - College AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos'>S0phos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DE Art Fest July 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human, octopunk media - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, DE ArtFest, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Partying, This is just a cute one from me, Valerina - Freeform, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0phos/pseuds/S0phos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Freshers Week for the gang in Flat 20D and some people are indulging a little too much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tina Chen (Detroit: Become Human)/Valerie Morales-Chen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DE Art Fest July 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>July 3rd - College AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OK, got some important context notes for this one since I'm a British bean and I know not everyone who reads this fic will be!<br/>First up, college is university here (which you can go to from 18 up) and a common thing is Freshers Week. This is when all the Year 1 students have a week of the Uni pretty much to themselves and they can go out, party, drink (because it's legal at 18 here) and just have a good time. This fic is based off of a story from my brother's freshers week but twisted for our wonderful DE crew!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Give me five more minutes!” Tina chuckled as she tried to dance her way back onto the club floor.<br/>
“Tina. I love you but you need to get to bed” Nines said calmly with a tight grip on her wrist. Gently she pulled her away from the flashing lights and to a corner where Chris and Gavin were laughing, each with a beer in their hand. It was night 4 of freshers and this had been the latest that the roommates of flat 20D had been out. Clearly it was weighing on most of the group. Tina was blackout drunk, as she had been most nights. It was cute more than anything. She would stumble around the floor making friends with everyone at the club before one of the gang (usually Nines) would sweep her away to bed where she would pass out in a few seconds. Chris had been pretty conservative most nights but tonight he wasn’t too far behind Tina. He was the type of person where the more he drank, the louder he was. It was rather entertaining to watch. Nines, as an android, would drink but couldn’t necessarily get drunk so he had agreed to be the parent during freshers week and it had certainly been a struggle. Gavin was just tired. Like…. Super tired. Drunk and tired. Nines looked towards him sympathetically.</p><p>“Gavin, why don’t I call an uber for you and Tina. Myself and Chris will say bye to everyone and we won’t be far behind.” Nines said loudly over the thumping heartbeat of the club.<br/>
“But I don’t wanna go home!” Tina cried. Her child side was starting to come out which most definitely meant it was in fact time for her to go home.<br/>
“Yeah… yeah that sounds like… like a good idea” Gavin said slowly.<br/>
“I’ll help you two out,” Nines said as he pulled out his phone, “Chris I’ll be back in just a moment.”<br/>
“You’re all good! Bye Gavin! Byeeeee Tinaaaa!” Chris said way louder than he actually needed to. Tina rushed to give Chris a hug but Gavin intercepted before Tina could get there.<br/>
“T. If you hug Chris we will never get you home. You’ll see him tomorrow, ok?”<br/>
“Okayyyyy” Tina whined, “Bye Chris!!” She continued to wave as Gavin and Nines dragged her away.</p><p>The hope was that no one would distract the group as they pushed through the whirlwind of flashing lights and drunken laughter but of course it wasn’t that simple. Just as they reached the exit, Tina heard a voice that swept her off her feet.<br/>
“Hey Tina!” called a woman from a few feet away. Though her eyes were struggling to focus, Tina knew exactly who this was. Val.<br/>
“Val… Val! Hi!!!” Tina squealed. She tried to straighten herself up to little avail.<br/>
“Oh, hey Val.” uttered Gavin, “It was good to hang out tonight but we gotta go… Tina’s struggling and we’ve got an uber on the way.”<br/>
“Oh no, it’s all good! Just thought I’d come say goodbye.” she explained as she moved towards Tina. She wrapped her arms around Tina and gave her a tight hug. Warmth washed over Tina. She wasn’t sure whether it was the warmth of Val’s hug or the excitement of such a stunning girl touching her. Whatever it was, she was very embarrassed…<br/>
“Now Tina.” Val said with a tone that reminded her of her mother, “You listen to the boys and do as they say ok? They’re gonna take care of you.” She smiled warmly. Tina just nodded. She was too flustered to say anything else.</p><p>The next thing Tina remembered was the uber. She stumbled inside and was quickly followed by Gavin. They both waved goodbye to Nines as the dark car pulled out into the night. A few minutes passed.<br/>
“Hey T, you alright?” Gavin asked; Tina was never this quiet when she was drunk.<br/>
“I want to marry Valerie.”<br/>
“I’m sorry what?” Gavin chuckled.<br/>
“I want to marry Val!” she said gleefully.<br/>
“T, you’re very drunk. You just met her last night and now you want to marry her? I think you could do with some rest…”<br/>
“Even if…. Even if I do need rest. Tomorrow I will feel the same. I want to marry Valerie Mor… mora… morie..?.”<br/>
“Morales? I’m sure you do T.”<br/>
Gavin smiled as he pulled Tina towards him. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him to the best of her ability. This man was her best friend. She loved him and he loved her. They both knew that they would go to the ends of the earth for each other. </p><p>The rest of the ride was quiet. Mainly because Tina had passed out. Gavin was close too, but he fought to stay awake. At the end of the ride, Gavin crawled out of the car and pulled Tina up into his arms. They made their way through the worn glass doors and up the flight of stairs to their flat. It wasn’t long before Gavin had tucked Tina into bed and retreated to his own room. He whipped out his phone and quickly shot off a text.</p><p>
  <strong>Hey Nines, home safe, probs won’t be awake when you get back, thanks for everything tonight. You’ve been a saviour all week haha :D</strong>
</p><p>Nines was quick on the reply.</p><p>
  <strong>Nines: No worries Gavin, me and Chris are in an uber on the way back to the flat. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow :) </strong>
</p><p>Tonight had been a good night. And it was only night 4 of Freshers</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed Valerina being a hot mess and I'll see you tomorrow for proposal (which I am VERY excited for)!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>